


Pennywise's first love

by dancingbunny41



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: "We all float down here!", I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm bad at writing!, M/M, enjoy, plz don't hate me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingbunny41/pseuds/dancingbunny41
Summary: Mike was Pennywise's partner in the circus but never knew what he was since he looked human to mike. Then a fateful day happened when mike fell from the rope and died.Pennywise made mike immortal and tucked him away somewhere! What will happen next?? Read to find out!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for quite a bit since I saw the movie IT so...HERE WE GO MY BUNNIES!! Also I will not be putting in detail to much from the movie! I'm focusing on Mike and pennywise since this is male reader X pennywise! Also it's my story..so! Enjoy!

(Pennywise's pov)  
I went to the nearby circus as a clown to lure in children. "What's your name?" Said the circus owner "....Pennywise" I replied. "So you will be....PENNYWISE THE DANCING CLOWN!" He said happily "go meet your new partner Mike the Acrobatic! He's been telling me to get him a partner for quite some time now! He's in the trading tent" he said as he pointed at a colorful tent "thanks" I said as I walked toward it. 'Ugh I can't wait to get enough kids and hibernate!' I thought as I walked into the tent, just in time to see a person on a rope walking "what the-" I was about to say until he lost his footing "Ah!" He yelled as hew as nearing the ground. I have no idea what came over me but I quickly ran over and....caught him? I never did that,what made this person special? I thought....that is until I saw his face,I never believed in finding 'the one' but after seeing him...I knew I had to be with him. "Woah! Wow thanks! That would have been pretty bad! My names Mike nice to fall in your arms!" "I'm...Pennywise I was told I'm your partner" I replied as I saw his cute big blue eyes light up even more "REALLY?! That's awesome! Trust me Pen! We'll have fun!" He said as he winked at me. Wait did he just call me Pen?


	2. Getting to know each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So since some of you can't image Mike other than he was big blue eyes! I'll put a picture of what he looks like! This chapter they get to know each other a bit better and...is that romance I see?! Enjoy!!

( Pennywise's pov )  
"So..your an acrobatic?" I asked "Yep! And since we'll be working together I think we need t get to know each other a bit better!" He said "ok..I'm Pennywise the Dancing Clown and I...have just moved here!" I lied,I don't want him to know what I am..I felt so attached with him already and knew he wouldn't accept me,I mean I'm a child eating clown! And as I have learned he loves children. So that's a no. "Ah! Cool! Well as you know I'm Mike the Magican Acrobatic! I have also lived here and have been in this circus for 2 years!" He said "quiet a while huh?" "Yup! I like you already! Your good company!" "Um..thanks" "well our first show is tomorrow! Why don't we have a sleepover?" "A sleep..over?" "Yea! Come one!" He said as he grabbed my arm and led me to his tent.  
"Everyone here has tents with their partners! So welcome to our tent!!!" He said as he showed me the tent "very organized." "Of course! I clean up a lot since I always make a mess without meaning to." He says nervously."but with you here I'm sure it will work it fine!" I started getting flustered when he smiled cutely...is this..what love feels like? "Well time for the show tomorrow! Get some sleep Pen!" He said as we both changed and turned off the lights, I can't sleep since I need to eat kids then I hibernate so i started staring at Mike sleeping..he looked very peaceful. I got up and went out the tent so I can look for an innocent child to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I don't know how to put pictures in here...someone in the comments please tell me how to put pictures in here when on mobile and an iPod! ;^;   
> GG BUNNIES!!!


End file.
